I love U, Wait for me
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Otra loquera escrita por mi xD Ryoma se va a America a vivir declarando su amor por Sakuno a ultimo minuto, no soy buena haciendo summary mejor entren y lean xD


Era una mañana nublada, en el clima solo se sentía humedad.

Bajo pesadamente las escaleras llegando hasta la cocina donde su abuela se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno.

-Hay tostadas con— ¡Sakuno! ¡¿Que le sucedió a tu cabello?!

-Nada, solo… un corte… - su cabello ya no estaba recogido en dos trenzas largas, en su lugar, estaba cortado por encima de sus hombros, bajo sus ojos habían dos sombras oscuras mostrando lo poco que había descansado últimamente… ¿Por qué? Su amado príncipe había partido a Estados Unidos hace una semana.

-¿Lo cortaste tu misma? – la chica asintió con la mirada perdida – se nota, déjame acomodártelo ¿si?

Su amado y queridísimo príncipe, su Ryoma, había partido a estados unidos hacia ya una semana, se había ido con su madre a estudiar y entrenar al extranjero, lo que más le dolía de todo era que el chico correspondió sus sentimientos en último minuto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había prestado ni pizca de atención a lo que decía el profesor hasta que escucho su nombre y el de Ryoma.

-…Ryuzaki y Echizen son los encargados de terminar las actividades para mañana, asi que sin más que decir pueden retirarse. – todos salieron velozmente de el salón, no sin antes despedirse del príncipe.

-¡Bueno Sakuno, nos vemos mañana! – chillo su amiga Tomoka mirando tristemente a Ryoma antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Preparaban las actividades en silencio sentados uno junto al otro, eran alrededor de las 5 y 30 de la tarde, ya no había ningún niño en los alrededores, solo quedaba el director en su oficina esperando a que los últimos encargados entregaran las actividades del día siguiente.

-¿Por qué no las cortaste? – rompió el incomodo silencio Ryoma

-¿Q-que? – tartamudeo Sakuno sin comprender.

-Tu cabello… te dije que si de verdad querías ser buena jugando tenis debías cortarlo – murmuro sin despegar la vista de su trabajo – eso da a entender que en realidad no te gusta el tenis, no querías aprenderlo.

-¡N-no! te equivocas, si quería… quiero aprender… es solo que… no me es fácil cortarlo, me ha costado mucho para que me crezca asi… no quiero—

-Está bien – interrumpió – de todas formas no me importa.

De nuevo el incomodo silencio se hizo presente, solo se escuchaba el sonido que hacia el lápiz en el papel al escribir.

-¿Lograste resolver tu problema? – Al notar el rostro de confusión de la chica prosiguió – el del divorcio de tus padres… ¿olvidas que me contaste?

-Ah… - desde hacía unos meses se habían vuelto muy unidos, desde que Ryoma tenía que darle clases particulares de Ingles para ser más exactos, Sakuno le contaba algunos de sus problemas y Ryoma la aconsejaba en lo que podía – bueno… decidí que me quedaría con mi abuela… si me iba con mi madre decepcionaría a mi padre y viceversa… asi que para ahorrarnos problemas me quede con mi abuela, aunque dijeron que solo seria temporal.

Mas silencio incomodo que Sakuno no se atrevía a romper.

-Mañana me ire… - murmuro casi inaudible.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mañana – dijo en un tono más alto – me ire a América con mi madre.

-Oh, eso es genial – pensaba que solo seria de vacaciones, aunque estaban en plena temporada de exámenes.

-¿Te parece genial que me vaya? – por fin levanto la mirada de su trabajo observándola de reojo.

-¡Claro! Mientras me traigas algo bonito.

-Hn. El profesor lo dijo antes de acabar la clase… me voy… a vivir.

-¿Q-que? – ya le parecía extraño que varias chicas estuvieran tristes mientras se despedían de su compañero de junto al terminar las clases ¡No había escuchado lo que decía el profesor y había dicho algo tan importante! - ¿A-a vivir?

-Asi es. – Ordeno los papeles puesto que ya había terminado sus ocupaciones – ¿Terminaste? – lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gemido ahogado entre sus manos ¿Estaba llorando? Se había cubierto el rostro con las manos sollozando - ¿Ryuzaki? – retiro las manos de la chica con algo de dificultad puesto a la resistencia.

-… - tenía la cabeza gacha, no deseaba que Ryoma la viera asi – n-no te vayas – susurro tras un sollozo - ¡No quiero! – Lo abrazo llorando desconsoladamente – n-no te vayas, n-no… - Ryoma la abrazo acariciando su cabeza intentando consolarla. - ¿p-porque no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo una vez que su llanto se había calmado.

-Hn. – desvió la mirada ¿cómo iba a decirle que se le hacía difícil despedirse de ella? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que de un tiempo para acá el solo verla le ocasionaba constantes sonrojos involuntarios? La amaba, de eso no había duda, tenía pensado declararse pero nunca encontraba la oportunidad, y cuando lo hacía simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

-¡Responde! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!? Pensé que… - subió su mirada encontrándola con la del chico – pensé que éramos amigos… - Ryoma sintió su corazón encogerse, la apretó a él no queriendo separarse de ella jamás – n-no pensé que yo fuera tan insignificante para ti… - sollozo Sakuno en su hombro.

-¡No lo eres! – Su vista se nublo – eres importante para mí, Ryuzaki…

-¡Mientes! De ser asi me hubieras dicho antes que te ibas – comenzó a llorar de nuevo desesperadamente, Ryoma se separo de ella volviendo a sentarse en su asiento mirando al frente.

-¿Sabes… - comenzó a decir luego de unos minutos de silencio – lo difícil que es despedirse de la persona que mas quieres…?

-Creo que puedo imaginármelo – respondió sarcástica - ¿Por qué me dices eso? Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me gustas, Ryuzaki. – la chica quedo en shock.

-¿Q-que dijiste? – murmuro incrédula, seguro había escuchado mal.

-Hn. – Ryoma se apresuro a besarla uniendo sus labios en un beso no correspondido por parte de la chica que seguía en shock – Me gustas, Sakuno.

Quedo inmóvil ¿era cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué cuando estaba a solo horas de irse a América? Comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez silenciosamente, con la mirada gacha, quería decírselo, quería decirle "¡Yo también te amo Ryoma-kun, siempre te he amado!" pero su voz no salía, lo único que salía de ella eran lagrimas de alegría y tristeza.

-…- Ryoma guardo sus cosas para luego colocar su mochila en su hombro, la miro tristemente con la vista nublada – olvídalo… - comenzó a caminar a la salida – esta conversación… nunca sucedió. – cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, la lagrima que había estado aguantando resbalo por su mejilla – Hasta nunca… Ryuzaki.

El Aeropuerto. Ryoma se encontraba rebotando su pelota de tenis esperando que lo llamaran para abordar su avión.

-_Las personas del vuelo Nº 23 con destino a América aborden la puerta Nº1. Repito, Las personas del vuelo Nº… - _Miro melancólicamente tras él, despidiéndose con una rápida mirada de Japón.

-¡¡¡RYOMA!!! – volteo incrédulo antes de bajar por la escalera eléctrica, Sakuno estaba corriendo en su dirección.

-Ryuzaki… - murmuro, la chica se tropezó cayendo torpemente al suelo - ¡Ryuzaki…!

-_Última llamada para el vuelo Nº23 con destino a América._

-Hijo, vamos – dijo su madre halándolo del brazo levemente, Sakuno levanto el rostro apenada acomodándose cobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Te Amo! – gimoteo secándose inútilmente las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Tonta… - Sonrió comenzando a bajar por la escalera eléctrica sin dejar de verla, tomo la pelota que había estado rebotando, escribió algo en ella y la lanzo en su dirección la cual Sakuno atrapo con cierta dificultad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mi príncipe… - murmuro mirando la pelota de tenis en su mano.

"_I love U, Wait for me"_

-_Volveré… Volveré por ti, Ryuzaki_.

* * *

Fin! , lo sé, final malo xD no iba a quedar tan malo como lo tenía! ToT pero olvide que todo era un flash back y tuve que acomodar el final y asi quedo T_T aclaraciones! _"I love U, Wait for me" _es lo que Ryoma escribió en la pelota xD see... no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD y al final "-_Volveré… Volveré por ti, Ryuzaki_." Lo dice Ryoma, resulta y acontece xD que Ryoma estaba pensando en lo mismo que Sakuno desde donde sea que este xD osea estaba pensando también en ese día, algo asi .-. Espero me haya podido explicar bien T^T no soy buena en esto D:! no aprendo xD aunque espero que les haya gustado , a mi me gusto aunque desbordara de drama xD me encanta el drama como podrán ver xD gracias por leer! , opinen!


End file.
